


October 19th, 2016 - South is a Holy Terror in First Aid Class

by IMAgentMI



Series: October Microfic-a-Day Project [19]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: Don't mention the debate in front of South, don't do it, don't do it...Shit.





	

York walked leisurely into the classroom, tossed his handbook onto an under-sized desktop and watched it predictably slide off and hit the floor. In the desk next to him, North sighed, leaned over and picked it up. “Morning, York.” 

“Morning. You watch the debate last night?” York yawned into his sleeve as he dropped into his chair, then wiped his eyes on the back of his wrist. North groaned.

“York, I think it would be a really bad idea to bring that up ri--”

“Did I hear ‘debate’?” South turned around so fast in the seat in front of him that York pulled back in alarm. “You watched it?”

“Well, yeah, I mean I sort of--”

“Did you hear what that pencil-dicked fuck-trumpet said about immigrants!? And that ridiculous thing about the puppet? Fuck, I was losing it.”

“She was, too.” North whispered. York tried not to look like he was leaning backwards.

“He’s such a hate-spewing shit stain! And! And- “ South leaned towards York conspiratorially, gesturing at him with a pen- “When she turned that comment about Bernie back on him? You saw that? HA!” 

York drummed his fingers on the desk, and risked a glance at North, who gave him a shrug and a “you really should have known better” look. York cleared his throat. “Yeah, I uh… didn’t watch the whole thing because I--”

“And then he stands up there,” South hissed, and York swore her eyes started to glow, “he stands there and lies. He makes shit up on the spot. Then he gets caught out on his earlier lies and swears he never said it! Just lies after lies after LIES--” South blindly brought both fists crashing down on the desk, and York whimpered. 

There was a pause. She’d pounded straight down onto his hands.

South unclenched her fists and winced as she pulled her hands away. The pen she’d still been holding stayed upright a second longer, then fell over. As York, North and South watched, a bead of red built up over the wound on York’s hand. Just as the bead turned to a ribbon and ran down his hand, the instructor swept in.

“Good morning all -- I know it’s an early start, but we have a lot to cover today and - yes North?”

“Um, sir, I think we need to start with how to treat punctures. Like… now.”


End file.
